Synthesis and purification of a number of nucleotide analogues as potential antitumor agents is proposed. These agents will be screened against leukemia P-388 and against selected drug-resistant P-388 mutants. The biochemical pharmacologic fate of these agents will be studied both in healthy and in tumor-bearing rodents.